Nefarious Agent Stuart
by BruisedTulips
Summary: When Viviana left the CIA, she didn't expect to get tangled up with SHIELD. She expected to take a yoga class or something else. Now she's fighting SHIELD's war against a Norse God with a team of super powered heroes. She will be pushed to her limits all the while handling her demons, and along the way a friendship will form with the very first fossil hero, Captain America. OC/SR
1. Summary

**A/N: Hi! I'm Bruisedtulips and this is my first time writing an MCU fanfict. Please don't hate, I don't want to upset anyone who are Avengers fans.**

**This fanfict is just a small side project that I'm working on while I try to work on my Transforms fic. It hasn't been easy for me, especially when I lost half of what I've written for that one fict. So if you're one of the people who've read my Transformers fict, please bare with me.**

**Anyways, like I said. Small side project, meaning I won'****t be updating this fiction a lot and there will be all kinds of mistakes. Also, this whole summary is crappy, but ****I'll just cut this short and let you read.**

**P.s. This is the fict in which my one-s****hot "Can I Kiss You Tonight" is related to. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

**Summary:**

When Viviana said she wanted to start all over, she didn't mean it by joining a secret organization. She just wanted to leave her past with the C.I.A. and move on to something good. Like joining a meditation class or starting on a new major in University.

But S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't just a secret organization. Dark forces from the unknown is seeking for power and they'd do anything to have it. Even if it means making a deal with a man who has dark intentions for the universe.

Viviana will have to use her skills and powers to help a small team of special powered people to stop the dark forces before it's to late. However, when Captain America, the very first and actual fossil hero meets her, he can't seem to stay away from her, and that can't be good.


	2. Ch 1-0

**A/N: I forgot to mention that this fic is a slow burn OC/SR. As much as I love Steve Rogers being with Peggy, I wanted to pair him up with someone. Sorry if you don't like that pairing. BTW, my OC won't immediately be with SR. Both characters are a bit more complicated and need a lot of work for them to actually start to like each other besides physical attraction. **

**This is the first chapter and it's short. I will probably update the next chapter next week. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: The MCU is not owned by me. Only OC's. Using the MCU characters, I will not be profiting from this story since they are not mine and I would be violating the Copyright issue the creators have on it.**

* * *

**Warning lvl: Minor. Just one curse word, but thats it.**

* * *

**(1.0)**

**Viviana's P.O.V.**

The screams of terror and pain as her victims cried for their lives never left her dreams and nightmares, haunting her each day and night. They drove her crazy, her nights wasted in staring at the ceiling of the room as she counted the number of lives she's taken. She always stops after 30 in fear of acknowledging in what she was becoming.

As a lone wolf, Viviana has been used to do SHIELD's dirty work. She spied and eliminated those that got to close to endangering the world, always setting her mind into believing that what she does is for the best. The reality was that Viviana wasn't sure what she was doing was right, ignoring her victims pleads for their lives in order to please SHIELD. It was all backwards, sideways, and upside down, her morals be damn.

Viviana just imagined Zero being disappointed in her, making her feel like scum.

The blinds at her window blocked the streetlights from lighting the gloomy bedroom, which depressed Viviana. Her bedside alarm clock read 3:30, but Viviana wasn't planning to return back into her stiff bed. She got up, slipped into her pink slippers and left her bedroom, heading to the kitchen.

She walked through the empty hallway of the apartment, yawning. A loud shout from outside the building was muffled, two drunk men loudly singing to their hearts content.

She entered the kitchen-living room and took out a water bottle from the mini refrigerator, taking small sips. She was burning up, her cheeks flushed pink and her hair sticking to her skin. The cool water soothed her soar throat, making her feel better after waking from that awful dream.

Her nightmares were never the same, always twisted yet revolving around the truth. They mocked her, using her fear as fuel. Sometimes they were about the people she's killed. Most of the time it was about Zero's death, her still dead green eyes staring at her. Yet, the most frequent of dreams were that of what she feared in becoming, the animalistic side of her coming out and tearing everything she loved into pieces. Nonetheless, she feared sleeping.

A loud knock against the apartment door snapped her out of her tranquil mood and startled her. The bottle was pierced by her sharp nails instantly, water leaking out like a river. She quickly dropped the bottle into the sink lightly, her senses picking up as she crouched into a low position.

Her hearing senses detected a solo man outside of her apartment, his shoes tapping against the floor impatiently.

"Viviana? It's Phil. I know you're awake. Open this door." Phil loudly said, knocking again.

Viviana sighed, got up and rubbed her eyes. She went and opened her door, seeing Agent Phil Coulson standing impatiently in his black suit.

"Finally." The man said and he made his way inside, ignoring the fact that Viviana didn't invite him in. "I wasn't sure you'd be awake, but then again, you never sleep." Agent Coulson said. He examined the dark apartment, barely being able to see anything. "Christ, at least have the lights turned on." Agent Coulson muttered under his breathe, going ahead and flipping the lights switch. The lights harshly blinded Viviana and she instantly blinked multiplied times as her eyes got adjusted to the lights.

"Hold up now. Who's apartment is this? Because the last time I remember is that I sleep here." Viviana snapped at Coulson, arms crossing under her chest.

Agent Coulson rolled his eyes and frowned at the current state of the apartment. "Yeah? Well who's paying for the place?" He said rhetorically. He glared at the coffee stain on the light brown couch. "Seriously?" He unconsciously said. He sat down on the kitchen barstool, leaning back comfortably on the counter.

Viviana glared at him. "Are you my mother now? If not, get the fuck out." She said.

Coulson frowned, looking up and down at Viviana. She was dressed in her black tank top and black shorts, feet tucked into pink slippers. Her hair was ruffled, lose strands sticking out of her loose braid.

"Is that how you speak to your mother?" Coulson asked in a snarky tone.

Viviana smirked. "Yeah, I do. But she always washes my mouth out with soap after."

Coulson chuckled and shook his head, settling into a light mood. Viviana then made her way back into the kitchen, seeking for something to eat our drink in her refrigerator.

"What are you here for?" Viviana asked. She ignored the stinky Chinese food, and opted to take out the carton of low-fat milk.

Coulson sighed, slipping a manilla folder over the counter towards her. "The Avengers Initiative has been activated." He stated seriously, seeing Viviana's face as it twisted into disgust.

"No." Viviana immediately said.

Coulson rolled his eyes. "I'm not asking you. Fury is bringing everyone in. It's all hands on deck." He said.

Viviana studied the man curiously, drinking directly from the carton of milk. A milk mustache was left behind on her lips, and she quickly licked it off.

"But I'm already deep in an undercover mission, which, by the way, you're not supposed to be here." She said. She moved to open the file, looking through the mission debrief.

"Yeah, I know. Fury's taking you out of this one, though. He wants the Avengers Initiative to pick up for this mission. Says it's something only you and the others can do." He said. Viviana looked up, her eyes connecting with Coulson's blue eyes. She wasn't sure what she was searching, but whatever it was, she found it.

"When did this happen?" Vivi asked, looking back down at the file. She understood that the situation SHIELD found themselves in was definitely serious for the agents, whom both felt the danger and anticipation for what was to come.

"Just yesterday. Was ordered to come and get you and Stark."

"As much as Fury loves his plan of action against enemies, I must say that nothing will go according to his plan."

"That's fine with him. As long as we get the guy."

Viviana turned away from him, putting down the carton on the kitchen counter. She smirked, feeling the thrill for a fight.

"Good enough for me than. Want some coffee?"


	3. Ch 1-1

**A/N: Hello. I have nothing to say except enjoy reading.**

* * *

**Warnings: None.**

* * *

_**(1.1)**_

**Viviana P.O.V.**

The Helicarrier is designed as a traveling base of operations for SHIELD agents. It can carry things twice it's own weight and camouflage in the blink of an eye. As much as creative of a name it has, it really was just a huge battleship slash helicopter hybrid.

"You really don't like it, do you?" Maria muttered besides Viviana, only she being able to hear with her super hearing. Vivi frowned, but covered it up.

"I never said that." She said.

Viviana didn't particularly like the Helicarrier not because it's heavily armed, but because she didn't have a good relationship with heights. She can deal with them, but wouldn't stand on the edge of a cliff for it. To have Maria know that seemed strange for Viviana. No one really knew anything about Vivi or talked to her. And if they ever did, it was because of a mission. But then again Maria was a trained spy. She was practically born to examine people and know their weaknesses. She didn't want to get to know anyone and Viviana was no exception.

The jet Phil had taken was do to arrive in any minute now and so the two agents stood at the entrance of the carrier, waiting for them.

The salty scent of the sea assaulted heavily on Viviana's nose. She could smell all of the different scents the agents carried, like Maria for example. Maria was carrying the scent of cigarette smoke and leather. Most likely the first one was because she was near a cigarette smoker and the other one because of her choice of clothing.

Her super sniffing was a gift and a curse.

The workers around them scrambled once word was spread out that the other agents- meaning Phil and the other members of the Avengers- where confirmed too arrive soon. Mostly the agents were wrapping up drill and taking in anything that was out of the carrier.

Nick had ordered Viviana to wait for the others to arrive and show them to the base of operations, which was basically at the top center of the Helicarrier. They where to hold a meeting soon after with the new team of the Avengers and talk about the situation they were in. She knew she was assigned to greet them because she was part of the Avengers. Although the Avengers was a team, Viviana hated to be included in it. She didn't work well with others. It didn't matter if they were like her in a way.

Maria had soon left after she finished checking up on her, making sure Viviana was actually there at her position and not somewhere inside wallowing in a dark space. Although that's what Viviana wanted to do- favoring the thought of hiding up in the vents or in a dark closet- she followed her orders.

One of the jets she was waiting on soon landed, Natasha coming out first and followed by a man with his curly hair all over the place. He looked nervous, as if he didn't want to be here. Vivi would understand if he was since she too wished to not be there.

Natasha soon stood in front of her, greeting her with a nod. Natasha didn't talk much unless she needed to. That's what Vivi knew about her personally. The rest was work related.

"This is Dr. Banner. He'll be helping with finding the Tesseract." Natasha said. Dr. Banner was standing nervously behind her, fidgeting with his hands as he looked around.

Viviana inspected him, generally interested in the new man. He was wearing a clean purple shirt and blue jeans. He didn't look like a doctor with the paranoia in his eyes, but then again, there were different types of doctors.

"Dr. Banner. A pleasure to meet you. I'm Agent Stuart." Viviana quickly said. Banner looked her in the eyes, his own sparkling a flash of green within his own brown ones. It was a small feature that no one else would notice unless you stood really close to him and stared at his eyes. But Viviana's sight rivaled that of a hawk. She could smell on him leather, probably from sitting on the leather seats of the jet. He also smelled like cologne and she knew he liked to hide his scent for some reason. She didn't care except only his eyes. The green sparkles in his eyes where a nice shade of green that mixed well with his brown eyes. Something strange was with that; different. He wasn't fully human.

"Uhh, same. A pleasure meeting you, although it's not a pleasure in meeting more agents of SHIELD that could backstab me any second now." He said, muttering at the end to himself.

They shook hands nonetheless, Vivi gripping his lightly. She didn't want to set him off in fear. She knew enough that a frightened man can be as dangerous as one who is angry.

"Has Phil arrived yet?" Natasha asked. Her short red hair brushed against her shoulders from the wind blowing by.

"Not yet. They're running late. ETA 3 minutes." Vivi said. Natasha nodded and all three of them waited until Agent Phil arrived with the other team member.

Viviana continued to secretly stare at the doctor, intrigued. She has never met him and she could sense something about him. She's met many with powers and aliens, but not anything like him.

"He's the one who almost destroyed Harlem, New York." Natasha said besides her. She obviously knew that Viviana didn't know who the man was.

Viviana's curiosity grew with that information since she knew, from her short time working in the CIA, that a tall, giant, green thing called the Hulk destroyed half of Harlem fighting off another giant. The disaster was tremendously horrible and left large piles of paper work for them too work on and hand over to the U.S. Government. It also put hard work for the CIA to help the U.S. Military in finding the man who committed the disaster. Of course, since Viviana was a low clearance agent in the CIA, she didn't do much in tackling the work. But here she stood, where many agents in the CIA has never been able to, and greeted the man with radiation running through his veins and can turn into a tall, green, raging monster. A mad scientist as Viviana thought about it.

"Interesting. He seems kind of, like a... cat?" Vivi said. He really didn't look like the green, raging beast people called.

"Wouldn't you if everyone in the world wanted to capture you?" Natasha said coolly.

Vivi felt attacked for a second, since she was skittish back when others wanted to get her dead or alive too. She did know that feeling of paranoia and anxiety, and in a way felt terrible for being one of those persons who helped in trying to capture him.

Vivi looked at Natasha and wondered why she felt the need to defend Dr. Banner. Natasha was nice when she wanted to be, but she wasn't nice enough to defend just anyone. The only person Natasha was ever happy or comfortable with was when she was around Hawkeye a.k.a. Agent Barton.

She didn't ask her, since Natasha can be defensive and feel the need to attack her back, ruthlessly.

The jet Phil had taken, the Quinjet, soon arrived at the time expected. He was grinning happily, but covered up his emotions as best as he could. It was no secret that Phil was a great fan of the Captain America. He practically grew up reading the Captain America comic books and spent his life collecting the vintage trade cards for himself. It was adorable.

A man with blond hair soon came out after Phil, looking around at the landing pad of the Helicarrier. His blue eyes looked lost and saddened as they passed over the people working, never seeming to stop. Viviana could tell he was generously curious with his surroundings and found himself relaxed soon after. His muscular frame was relaxed, but his shoulders tense. He looked like he was tired although that's laughable since he's been asleep for over 70 years in ice. Probably the first cryogenic person to ever live.

Viviana didn't know the man very much except that he was a Captain during the Second World War. He was important in American history, the first super soldier who fought against Nazis and Hydra, although the last group was a secret organization within Nazi Germany that ran under Hitler's nose. He was nicked name America's Hero or Captain America. He was praised for his bravery and sacrifice for his contribution in winning the war. He was the so-called perfect American soldier.

But as Viviana inspected the man, she saw a hurting man with haunted eyes and a searching soul. Searching for what, Viviana didn't know.

Natasha walked forward towards the approaching men, seeming like if she needed to talk to Phil. Dr. Banner, still seeming skittish, followed Natasha like a lost puppy since he knew Natasha more than anyone else here. It didn't mean they where friends. Viviana was left back standing under the shade that was provided. She was under the porch entrance of the Helicarrier. The shadow of the porch covered her fully, blocking her from the sun.

Phil walked up to Natasha in his black suit, glasses tucked away in his left breast pocket. "Nat, Dr. Banner. This is Steve Rogers, the Captain America." Phil said, keeping a steady tone. Both women swore they saw his lips twitch upwards.

"Ma'am?" The Captain said.

"Captain. A pleasure meeting you." Natasha said. She then turned to Phil and said, "They need you on the bridge. Face time."

Agent Coulson nodded. "I'll meet you there." He said, then left the small group. He walked to the entrance of the Helicarrier where Viviana stood blocking the way. He stopped in front of her. "Good to see you out of your den." He said jokingly. Viviana's lips twitched up in a smile until her small sharp fangs appeared.

"Did you ask him to sign your trading cards?" She asked him.

Phil smiled cheekily, but shook his head. "Not yet, but I will soon when I have the time." He told her, then left as she had moved to the side to let him pass.

Viviana's interest returned back to the small group of the Avengers, watching as the Captain stood there uncomfortable after Natasha told him something.

He had then reached a hand out to Dr. Banner, intended to shake his hand. "Dr. Banner. I've heard you'd be able to help find the cube." The Captain said.

The doctor squirmed, but shook hands with the Captain. "Is that the only word on me?"

The Captain then smiled and said, "Only word I care about." He sent the doctor a charming smile, trying to seem less of a threat to the doctor. Viviana knew then that the Captain knew how big of a threat the doctor could be.

The ear comm in Viviana's possession buzzed online with Maria's voice commanding that the Helicarrier was due to sail. Viviana moved from her spot and walked towards the group.

"This is actually kind of fam-" Viviana was able to hear as the Captain's eyes settled on her walking towards them. He had paused midway through his speech, his expression seeming shocked and his haunted eyes lighting up with recognition. "-iliar." He finished his sentence.

Natasha and Dr. Banner had turned to see what had caught the Captains attention, seeing only Viviana stopping in front of them.

"Willow?" The Captain blurted out immediately, shocking everyone and even himself.

Viviana's green eyes flickered to the Captains blue ones with caution, but then switched to look at the other two. She couldn't believe what he said, knowing in her file for the Avengers that her middle name was not included. No one else knew her middle name except those who truly knew her beyond work. She felt exposed.

"Sorry. What?" Vivi said to the man. The Captain snapped out from what ever trance he was in and looked away, his cheeks turning into a dark pink.

"Sorry. My mistake, ma'am." He said, suddenly sounding apologetic.

Viviana nodded and looked at the others. "Well then. Ladies and Gents, the Helicarrier is due to sail. I recommend, unless if you can hold your breath, to come inside." She said. Everyone turned to look at her, but then looked away when the Helicarrier then started to shake in the ocean.

Dr. Banner was skittish again as he looked to the side of the Helicarrier, muttering loudly, "Is this a submarine?"

Natasha shook her head and walked towards where Vivi stood, examining the two men whom had walked towards the edge of the Helicarrier. Both knew the Helicarrier was not a battleship and neither a submarine. Turbines rose from the ocean, water falling from them as the turbines positioned horizontally. The fins from the turbines then started spinning as it rose up vertically from the sea.

Dr. Banner then said, "Oh no. This is much worse."

Both women watched and were concerned when Bruce smiled.


	4. Ch 1-2

**A/N: Hello. **

**First of all. I'd like to give a special thanks to all that are following/favoriting this fanfict. I didn't expect much, but you folks are amazing. Thank you for reading and hopefully you enjoy.**

**Next, Please excuse my spelling and anything else you find wrong. I forgot to mention that this is sort of AU. I will stick to the storyline, but it will have some parts omitted and some added. You'll find out which parts are changed and I'm not for sure if you'll like that or not. Oh well.**

**At Last, please enjoy and have a good day/night.**

**Also, are any of you Stranger Things fans? **

**~Toodles~**

* * *

** Warning lvl: Zero.**

* * *

_**(1.2)**_

**Viviana's P.O.V.**

"We're in." Viviana reported to her comms.

"Good. We'll be ready to vanish soon." Maria reported back.

The comms died down and Viviana turned them off. In the process, she led the small group of Avengers to the bridge where Nick and Maria were. It was the center heart of the Helicarrier, and where Nick Fury loved to stand in command.

There was no talk, all of them quiet. It wasn't because they didn't know each other, although that sounds like a valid excuse, but it was because there wasn't anything to talk about. They didn't have time to make small talk and get to know each other. So, no one mentioned the fact that Steve called Viviana Willow or the fact that Steve had his eyes trained on her. No one said anything about Viviana's tense movements as they walked closer to the bridge. They were on a mission.

Meanwhile, Steve was confused. Viviana looked like and reminded him of his past. Of the woman he loved named Willow. Yet, at the same time, she didn't look like her. Viviana had longer dark brown hair and had a serious scowling face on. His Willow had short dark brown hair and a glowing personality with a smile always on around him. She was never tense or unapproachable.

Yet, Steve couldn't get the small connections out of his mind. Her eyes were green and lips plump, just like his Willow. Her body figure was muscular and curvaceous, just like hers. And her hair had wavy textures that furthered the similarities. He wondered, in some way, if Viviana had a relation to Willow. It saddened him that Willow moved on and married someone else, yet he was glad she did. He wouldn't want his Willow to be alone and stuck waiting for him.

Natasha was surprised. She had noticed the moment Viviana had joined them that Steve had all of his attention pulled to Viviana. She didn't know why, but Steve looked like he knew Viviana and wanted to be as close to her as he could get. She knew that both have never met before and had no connection to each other whatsoever. Viviana was a loner and didn't talk to anyone. She was an introvert. She especially didn't seem to notice who Steve is to her other than an American war hero.

However, she wondered if somehow they have met each other before and both of them don't want to mention it or just want to ignore it. She didn't care that much and as fun as it is to be Sherlock Holmes investigating their relationship, she wanted her partner in crime back.

When Viviana led them into the center where the bridge was at, Nick Fury was standing at the top of the platform waiting for them. He was wearing his classic black trench coat and that iconic eye patch of his that covered his left eye. He stood there as the commander of the Helicarrier and when the small group appeared, he went to greet them professionally, "Gentlemen."

Steve went up the stairs of the platform first, taking out a ten dollar bill from his wallet and handing it over to Fury. Fury had a smug smile as he took the bill, then moved on to greet Dr. Banner with a handshake. "Doctor, thank you for coming."

Dr. Banner hesitantly shook hands with Fury. "Thanks for asking nicely. So, uh... how long am I staying?" He said. He pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear." Fury responded.

"That's good to hear."

The group moved further up the platform where it over sighted below the group of agents monitoring the viewscreens. Wide floor to ceiling windows were ahead, allowing everyone to see the clear blue sky. Agents walked across the floor and talked into their comms, clearly down to business. The room very much made Viviana uncomfortable.

Viviana stood back with Natasha, letting the group talk amongst themselves. As SHIELD agents, both were already informed of what was going on and were commanded to help the other two men.

As they talked amongst themselves, Viviana took the time to analyze Steve. She knew the man as much as every other agent did: he was Irish-American, a science experiment that became the first Super Soldier, and a man that supposedly died fighting against Hydra. A very heroic man. The only thing that made him special was the super serum running through his veins. Otherwise, Steve Rogers wasn't worth any of the agents time.

So why exactly was Viviana paying him way to much attention? She didn't know why other than the Captain being a walking, talking legend in history.

"And where exactly are you in the search for the Tesseract?" Dr. Banner asked, the question directly aimed to Director Fury.

Instead of answering, Fury looked to Phil, whom was in the room before the group entered, to answer the question. Natasha stared off into the distance while they talked, distracted by the image that popped up in one of the agents screens.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us." Phil said. He was standing behind an Agent that was busy working on his viewscreen.

"That's still not gonna find them in time." Natasha said, looking away from the image she had stared at. Phil walked up to the platform, joining the group in the discussion.

"Of course it's going to take time. Do you know how many accessible cameras are out there? It'll take weeks to find him." Viviana commented, agreeing with Natasha.

Dr. Banner then turned to look at Fury, snapping his fingers in an 'aha' moment. "You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?" He said.

Fury, unfazed, then said to the doctor, "How many are there?"

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?" Dr. Banner said. He took his glasses off to clean the lenses, getting down to business.

"Of course. Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please." Fury said. Natasha nodded and walked off the platform, waiting for Dr. Banner to join her.

"Come on, doc. You'll love the new toys we got." She said, and led the doctor out.

Fury had then turned to look at the Captain and Viviana, whom stood behind. He smirked, knowing Viviana very much blended in the background as another agent. It was one of her skills in deceiving people.

Fury then looked at the Captain again, whom looked very much lost yet fascinated. He was standing of to the side, looking around himself yet looking at Viviana. Fury knew it was risky bringing the Captain into the team. With the knowledge of Viviana looking just like Steve's fiancee, it would have weakened him.

Steve wasn't originally going to be in the team. It mostly consisted of Natasha, Clint, Viviana, Bruce, and maybe Tony. But with the team cut short, Steve was their only option.

"Captain." Fury said. The Captain looked up from an agents screen to give him his undivided attention. "I'm hoping meeting Viviana was not a problem."

Steve's expression didn't say much as he peeked at Viviana, but he was skeptical that Fury knew of why there would be a problem. "No. It was all smooth." He said. Steve was a terrible liar.

"Good. I trust you can work well with her. She's one of SHIELD's finest agents." Fury said. He looked at Viviana, daring her to protest against him. She glared back, lifting one side of her lips to bare a sharp pair of fangs at him.

Viviana stepped forward and cleared her throat to gain their attention. "As much as I love being praised-which is never-let's get a move on."

The Captain raised an eyebrow in confusion while he looked at Viviana from head to toe. Vivi felt attacked as he stared at her, the hairs on her skin rising. It was like if he was inspecting her, searching for something to dislike.

"Eyes up here, Captain." She quickly commented, being careful with her tone. She knew Fury would kill her if he heard her use a harsher tone.

Steve blushed, his cheeks flaming into a bright pink on his tanned skin. "Sorry." He mumbled to her.

Fury sighed and ran a hand down his face. "Viviana, show the Captain to his assigned room. Until we find the location to the Tesseract, I recommend settling down and resting,"

Viviana didn't feel like showing the Captain around. She wanted to wallow in a dark room and sharpen her knives and clean her weapons. But if all it took to get out of the Captains sight was to show him to his room, she'd take it.

"Roger that." Viviana said.

She looked at the Captain, who was staring down at the floor while rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand. Steve was uncomfortable standing near Viviana. No one has been able to make him feel this way, not since he first met Willow, whom had made him embarrassed and wishing to be buried alive. Viviana's glaring eyes scared him for a bit and left him wanting to be anywhere near here. Being in her presence left him feeling unwanted and he had a hunch that she did not like him. Not a single bit.

"Lets get going then." Viviana said. She tugged on the Captains left sleeve and showed him out of the room, giving Fury one last glare and a promise to haunt the man.

Both of them walked through the halls of the Helicarrier, bypassing some agents. Countless of doors they walked by and yet they were no where near the sleeping quarters. Viviana was starting to regret her decision in showing the Captain to his room.

"So, one of the best agents for SHIELD. How does that feel?" Steve said. The air around them was very much thick with awkwardness that you could even taste it. Even worse? The silence was killing Steve, and he disliked it.

Viviana grumbled back a few words, "Painful."

Her words left Steve confused. He didn't expect her to say that, neither did he expect her to respond to him. He wasn't sure if he liked Viviana at all. She was definitely nothing like his Willow.

"Oh." Steve chose to say. He again tried to come up with something to talk about, thinking if he should ask her if she liked working at SHIELD or something else.

Viviana beat him before he could talk, "What ever you're going to ask, my response is painful. Literally the word painful." She said and she ment it. Working for SHIELD has left her with many wounds and bruises, with punches getting thrown and bullets piercing skin. She's more powerful than a normal human being, but it didn't mean she didn't experience pain.

Steve was starting to feel discourage in trying to get along with her. He stopped in his footing, his mood turning into annoyance. How could someone like her be an Agent?

Viviana, hearing his heavy footsteps behind her stop all of sudden, halted and turned around. She was confused and looking up at the Captain, she noticed he held a tense frame with an annoyed expression.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Steve asked, getting to the bottom of the problem.

Viviana, surprised, didn't know what to say at first. She just looked at the Captains blue eyes and his blond hair, watching as his tongue passed in between his lips as he licked them.

"Look, if you have a problem with me, then I'd like to know and clear things up."

Viviana snapped out from her trance and made some quick remarks back at the Captain. "No, not really." She stated. "Although if you keep standing there like a doofus, there will be."

Steve's eyebrows rose up in surprise, reading the threats in her last words. "So, why do I get a feeling you're hiding something." He said.

Vivi sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "You're a pain in the ass, you know that?" She stated.

Steve cracked a smile, Vivi's line taking him back to a point in his life where Willow said the same thing to him. His smile scared Viviana, not expecting him to smile at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concern lacing into her words. No one has ever smiled at her like that, not with such a smile that made her feel all warm inside and blush like a teenager.

Steve snapped out of his memories and apologized.

"It's all right. Just don't do that ever again." Viviana said. She was covering her pink cheeks with her hands, not wanting anyone to see.

"Are we good, then?" Steve asked.

Viviana nodded in her spot and then turned around to look away from the charming Captain. "Lets go then." She said, and led the Captain to his room.


	5. Ch 1-3

**A/N: Hello.**

**Please excuse my grammar and anything that is wrong. I currently don't have a space where I can write at the moment.**

**Please enjoy reading. Thank you**

* * *

**Warning lvl: Zero**

* * *

_**(1.3)**_

**Viviana's POV**

After leaving the Captain to rest in his assigned room, Vivi went to go to hers, which was all the way at the other side of the Helicarrier. Reason for such distance was because she wanted to be somewhere isolated and away from human contact. It was a plus for her, but such distance was starting to worn her down.

The halls were empty, but the labs and offices were busy. The agents on the Helicarrier tended to avoid crossing paths with Vivi, having heard rumors on her cruel actions and words. Viviana wasn't the nicest person, but neither was she the meanest. People just didn't give enough time to understand and befriend her. She didn't mind being avoided like the plague at work though, because outside of it was different.

She took a sharp right and almost walked into Romanoff, who had sidestepped away from Vivi's path.

"Something wrong?" Natasha quickly asked. She had crossed her arms and had an eyebrow raised as she stared down at Viviana.

Natasha knew immediately after they almost crashed that something was bothering Vivi. Vivi had super senses stronger than a bloodhound. So if she didn't sense Nat walking down in this hallway, then something had to be bothering Vivi.

"No. I'm alright." Viviana said. "Was just heading to my den. Why?" Vivi knew that she was out of her element. With her thoughts all over the place, she needed to get back into her Zen.

"No reason. Come with me to the hangars. I might need some help with something." Nat said. Vivi frowned, but followed her nonetheless.

"How are you doing?" Vivi asked as they entered the hangar. Nat walked towards a Quinjet, pressing a button at the rear end of it to lower a ramp to go inside of it. Vivi stood back patiently, wrinkling her nose from the different scents in the area.

"Good." Natasha said, ignoring the ache in her heart and her emotions.

Vivi scoffed and followed Nat inside the Quinjet. "I'll take that good for a terrible." She said. Nat ignored her, clicking on the buttons near the pilot seat.

"We might need some more fuel." Nat muttered to herself as she checked the jets status.

Vivi folded her arms in front of her chest and huffed. "How was he taken?" She asked, trying to probe into Nat's emotions. Natasha paused in her movements and then sighed. She sat down at the pilot seat, staring out of the window.

"Loki had a staff. Used the thing against Clint and turned him rogue." She said. She looked spaced out, her bright eyes watching the workers in the hangar move materials.

Vivi sighed and took the seat next to her. She looked at the dials and switches at the dashboard of the Quinjet, seeing that Natasha was right about the jet needing more engine fuel.

"Can't believe he was taken down easily." Vivi said, tinkering around with the switches and doing an engine report.

Natasha sighed and brushed a stray hair away from her face. "Neither can I. Has the eyesight of a hawk and can take both of us down, but not even humans can take on God's. Idiot." She mumbled. She looked away from the windows and turned to stare at Vivi.

"You know, the last time I talked to him, he asked me to go and check up on you. He mentioned about feeling worried for you and your nightmares coming back." She said, her blue eyes taking in Vivi's facial features.

Natasha and Viviana never really got to know each other. They never spent time together or really talked, but they had one thing in common and that was their friendship to Clint F. Barton.

Clint Francis Barton, aka. Hawkeye, was the only person that could get to Natasha and Viviana with out being killed in the process. Countless of SHIELD agents have tried to catch the infamous Black Widow, who used her spider bites to attack, and kill the people she was ordered to go after. She was difficult to take down, until finally SHIELD sent out their best agent, Hawkeye. Hawkeye is well trained in the arts of self-defense and at short range offense. With a bow and a special set of arrows, Clint was able to take down anyone from a long or short range. He had super eyesight that helped him in his accuracy of shooting his victims. He never missed, but with on his quest on taking down Natasha, there's always new experiences for everyone.

Clint was the person who was able to set down Natasha straight and fix her up from the bottom up. He helped her leave the organization that enslaved her to do their bidding, and set her will free. He took care of her like if she were his younger sister and worried over her very much like a caring father. Their relationship was strong as Natasha has accepted him like an older brother. She enjoyed the freedom she was given and was glad that SHIELD wasn't a pain in the arse as her previous employers were.

Viviana's relationship with Clint Barton was not so different from Natasha's. He treated and cared for Vivi like a younger sister and always checked up on her like a doting father. As embarrassing as Viviana felt with Clint's treatment with her, she enjoyed the warm feeling of having Clint as a father-image since she grew up without one.

Clint and Viviana met in one of the dense woods of Wisconsin's national parks, and not by accident. Clint was brought in along with Agent Coulson to talk with her about a situation that had happened with her during her short time as an agent for the CIA. Their meeting wasn't one of the best, since Viviana didn't like having anyone getting close to her. Barton tried hard to break into her walls and when he did, she wailed in his arms of her pain, the dark thoughts she held hidden, and of the nightmares she faced alone.

Since then, Barton hasn't ever been able to leave her side, always caring and worrying about her.

Vivi cracked a small smile and shook her head. "Always caring about others and not himself." She said. Natasha smiled as well and then got up from her chair.

"Come on. Let's ready the jet. I have a feeling it won't be long before we find Loki." Natasha said. She moved to the back of the jet and exited, waiting for Vivi to follow.

"Wait. I don't get it. Why don't you just have someone else do this for us?" Viviana said. The ramp closed behind them, and Natasha moved to the fuel station.

"'Cause I don't trust a jet that wasn't readied by me." She said, showing how much trust she held for SHIELD, or the lack thereof.

Vivi's mind buzzed with questions, but refrained from asking.

* * *

The doors to the lab closed shut as Vivi walked in, catching Dr. Banner's attention.

He looked surprised to see her and acknowledged her presence with a small hello. Dr. Banner than commenced with his work on the holographic screens set before him, although he never had his back turned to her. Vivi had the suspicion that he didn't trust her, and she understood why.

The lab was of dull colors. Grey's and whites dominated the lab furniture and material. Holographic screens were set up with images that only Dr. Banner would understand.

Vivi felt very much out of place in the lab, but she came in place of Natasha to check up on Bruce Banner.

"Is something wrong?" Dr. Banner asked, looking up from his screen.

Vivi rubbed her arms, settling the hairs that stood up erect as Bruce eyes locked in on hers. His eyes briefly flashed green quickly and it wasn't very much noticeable, but Vivi saw it. She was a bit on edge around Bruce since she knew the beast inside him can sense something different about her. And if he can sense her being less of a human, it just ment that Bruce's other half can just as well be unpredictable and come out to attack.

"No. Just came around to check up on how things are going, doctor." Vivi said, looking at everything in the room except at the doctor.

Bruce shuffled in his position and Vivi's fingers twitched, watching his body language carefully. Bruce merely just moved to lean his back against the table behind him and had caught on to Viviana's discomfort.

Viviana wasn't the only one uncomfortable. Bruce felt inside him the other person feeling unsettled. He -Hulk- kept trying to push forward, and Bruce did not understand why. He was not angry or frustrated and- as much as he liked to think so- he wasn't in danger.

"Oh, well not much progress has happened. I've been able to lock in to the spectrum meters and no radiation spike has happened out of the norm." Dr. Banner said, trying to break the awkwardness and uncomfortable air around them.

Vivi nodded and moved to the window of the lab, looking out at it as it showed the view of the hangar below.

"That's fine, doctor. Take as long as you need. I know we'll find them soon." Vivi said.

Banner sighed and took a deep breath in. He looked back down at his screen, mentally pushing the Hulk back.

They settled in a quiet silence, Vivi's back to him. She knew that with her back turned towards him, it would show the Hulk that she ment no harm.

Eventually, Vivi moved away from her spot. She walked closer to one of the holo screens, trying unsuccessfully to read the information. She was smart, but not PhD smart.

"What does this mean?" She asked, pointing at the chart the screen was presenting.

Dr. Banner looked up from his screen and saw what she was asking about. He pushed his glasses up and squinted to see what it was.

"Ah! That one is measuring and collecting the data of the energy left behind by the portal explosion in Nevada." He said.

"Oh." Vivi mumbled and walked away from it, looking at other screens with fascination like if she were at a museum. It was fascinating for her, but she wasn't here for them.

She looked at the doctor, seeing him busy with his work. She didn't want to interrupt the man again, so she decided to leave quietly.

"Hey! Wait." Bruce suddenly said. Vivi, surprised, quickly turned to face the man with wide eyes.

"What?" Vivi asked. Bruce blushed under her stare and shuffled again in his spot. He was holding a pen, playing with it to keep comfort.

"Natasha-" Bruce paused and then sighed. -"Did she loose someone... you know... to Loki?" He asked. He stared at Vivi with his pretty brown eyes, curious of the mystery that is Natasha.

Vivi mentally sighed, glad that it wasn't anything serious. Although Bruce asking about Natasha is serious and Vivi hoped he wasn't charmed by her. She's called the Black Widow for a reason.

"When you work in SHIELD, you always have someone to loose. She lost her partner, Clint, to Loki." Vivi said softly. She didn't mention the fact that she lost Clint as well.

"Oh." Bruce said. "Partner? Like life-" Vivi didn't give him the chance to finish. She was shaking her head at him, her long black hair moving over her shoulders.

"No. I meant her co-worker. It's just easier to call it partner. Those two worked together all the time." She said. Bruce sighed, his shoulder slumping down.

"It must have been a shock for her." Bruce said.

Vivi only nodded at his words. "For all of us. But we'll get him back."

Bruce didn't say anything back, starring out at the hangar below. Vivi sighed and moved her hair back behind her.

"Well, I should get going. If you need anything, just call." Vivi said. She pointed to the phone that was on the wall. Bruce nodded and went back to his work. Vivi turned and walked to the exit.

The doors to the lab opened, and as she stepped out, she noticed the strong scent of coffee, leather, and the tangy taste of human male. She barely managed to stop before she ran into Steve since his scent had forewarn her of his presence. Steve was unfortunately not prepared and bumped into her when he took the turn to enter the lab.

"Oof!" Vivi said, stumbling back and rubbing her nose. It felt like she hit a brick wall and she wondered if her nose would start to bleed.

Unsure, she touched her nose, massaging it over the stinging pain. Usually she doesn't get so injured easily, and she's very thankful of her super healing taking over when she is injured.

"Christ! I'm sorry." Steve said, having jumped at least a foot when he bumped into her. His heartbeat raised fast for a minute, chastising himself for not using his super sense to alert him.

Vivi nodded at Steve's apology, and brushed passed him. "It's fine, Captain. I've bumped into worse people than you." She mumbled, sounding off as she squeezed her nose.

Steve shook his head, not sure if she was joking. Vivi walked down the hallway, on her way to the upper main deck of the Helicarrier. Steve followed after her, trying to find another way to converse.

"So, was that a joke you just said?" He asked.

Vivi shrugged and turned to face the super soldier. "It depends. You can take it as a joke, but in total honesty, I have bumped into worse things." Especially shape-shifting aliens.

Steve frowned. He could see that she still held her nose and he wandered if he had badly injured her.

"Are you okay? You're not bleeding, are you?" He asked, starring at her green eyes. Vivi sighed and nodded.

"I'm fine. It's nothing bad. It'll heal." She said. She moved her hand from her nose, presenting a perfectly healed nose. She smiled, trying to physically tell him that she really was fine.

Phil Coulson then appeared from their right, almost bumping into Steve after having turned a corner. He jumped a bit in surprise, although he wouldn't admit it, and accidentally touched Steve's chest to hold himself up from falling back.

"Sorry." Coulson said, abruptly bringing his hands away from Steve as if he was shocked with electricity.

"It's fine." Steve said, looking at Coulson and then back at Vivi, whom had continued to walk on before them.

"I was just looking for you. I wanted to ask you something-" Phil's voice drawled as Steve watched Vivi turn a corner up ahead and disappear from sight, but not from his mind.


	6. Ch 1-4

**A/N: Hello! ^~^**

**Here's another chapter where we finally meet our dark prince. **

**Also, although I'm not a major fan of Marvel, It's been very exciting to find out that Marvel/Disney will be creating more films for Phase 4 of the MCU. I for sure know many of you fans are very excited. Hopefully Phase 4 of the MCU will be good as the first three. **

**Oh, also, why have there been so many people against the making of the new Thor film? Is it because Jane Foster can hold mjolnir (I don't know of I spelled that right) and take over Thors mantel or because of something else? People should calm down. This is nothing new and its based on the comics. Sheesh.**

**Now, sorry about that. I'll let you read in peace. Enjoy.**

**~Toodles~**

* * *

**Warning level: Zilch. (Although it has a character being a bit of a pervert)**

* * *

_**(1.4)**_

**Viviana's P.O.V.**

The Helicarrier was full of SHIELD Agents and staff, the first half working on their search of traces of their current number one enemy, and the latter focusing on keeping the Helicarrier working. No one had the time or business to stop, although it was just so tempting to talk with colleagues.

SHIELD ran smoothly with the strong and hard decisions made by the one-eyed man, Nicholas J. Fury. He took no bullshit from anyone and would straight up shove a stick up your ass for fun. Literally. He wasn't someone anybody wanted to mess with unless that person had guts.

Nick wasn't always that way, but under harsh circumstances and with a yellow tabby cat involved, things changed. SHIELD had offered him a great position as an Agent in his youth and he has worked his way to the top, eventually becoming Director of SHIELD. No surprise there. He was after all voted as the one "most likely to succeed" in his High School yearbook.

He held so much hope in the Helicarrier, hoping it would be the start to SHIELDs future. The Helicarrier was built under Fury's worries of alien invasions and God's touching ground and causing chaos. He did not care if the subject in question was neutral or friendly. If they were on earth, he would stop at nothing to have them terminated.

Viviana was a different subject, though. She was more or less just a figure or soldier he could use in his defense to protect Earth. She was his most powerful weapon, and it's better to have at least one or two aliens on your side to keep watch over them.

Fury just worried that if Vivi's sire ever came back, it was game over. Not just for him, but for all of humanity.

"So, P.E.G.A.S.U.S." Viviana said casually, taking silent steps up to the viewing platform. She stopped behind Fury, twisting a strand of dark brown hair around her index finger. She had a small, twisted smirk plastered on her lips, her dark green eyes taking in the constant movements of their surroundings.

Fury frowned when he saw her, not at all surprised by her sudden appearance or of her knowledge to the secret project. It's why he had chosen her to be deep inside SHIELD, clearly having the powers to infiltrate and manipulate in ways that normal SHIELD agents ever could.

"That's something I wouldn't want to discuss here in our current situation." Fury said.

"Why? It's not a secret no more if the cats out of the bag." Vivi said. She started directly at Fury, daring to look at him in the eye.

Fury looked away from her, finding her green eyes to be like clingy vines with thorns. Viviana sighed when Fury didn't say anything back, and then looked at the monitors below deck.

"Is it because P.E.G.A.S.U.S. was going to be used for something big? Something that isn't all good?" Vivi asked. Fury frowned, his eye twitching with irritation.

"Everything that SHIELD does is good. Everything that we have worked for is for the benefit of humanity." He said. He had his hands wrapped on the handle bars, squeezing them tightly.

Vivi nodded her head. "Oh course." She said, and quietly stepped away from the man. She understood, they both understood, that everything they did wasn't all good. With SHIELD, the lines of moral and immoral get blurred, but neither wanted to admit it.

Agent Coulson and Captain Rogers then entered the brain of the Helicarrier, otherwise called the Bridge. Both were in mid conversation, Coulson talking about his Captain America card collection. Steve looked uncomfortable, but his smile hid it away.

One of the monitors below deck then pinged, Agent Jasper Sitwell scrambling off his chair. "Sir! We got a hit. Sixty-seven percent match. Weight, cross match, seventy- nine percent." He stated, reading from his screen monitor.

"Location?" Agent Coulson asked, demanding where Loki was. Everyone looked at Agent Sitwell, anticipating the next words.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding."

Fury frowned, but didn't ask why. They had found him and this was their chance to capture the God. He looked behind him at Agent Stuart and Steve Rogers, then said in his baritone voice, "You're up."

* * *

When Viviana first saw Captain America, it was in the history textbooks. From middle school to high school, Viviana had always seen the picture of the Captain smiling at the camera with his shield planted on the ground vertically. The picture was in black and white, but even then you could imagine the colors of red, white, and blue. Maybe it was the picture or the time period it was taken, but the image always irked Vivi into a frowning fit.

And as the Captain came into the large hangar, he was dressed in the same uniform as that in the picture. It surprised Viviana so much, she almost believed the Captain in the picture had come to life and had replaced Steve Rogers. She gawked at the man, jaw to the floor, and wondered once more why she always disliked the Captain. The man was fit well, very well. Muscles bulked from his forearms and the muscles in his chest twitched, all covered by the skin tight suit that hugged his figure. He was shaped almost like a triangle, his chest and shoulders large and his waist small. His legs were all muscle, the tight suit wrapped around his calfs and thighs. Those legs must be strong to hold his upper weight, and his upper waist had to at least be enough for him to support five people. There literally wasn't anything to hate and everything to like about him. Especially those ocean eyes that went very well with the suit.

"Is something wrong with it? Because Coulson said they made it fit well for my size and presentable." Steve said, frowning as he looked down from his chest to his shoes. He nervously patted the vibranium shield he set on the floor.

Viviana snapped from her checklist of reasons to like the Captain and blushed, feeling her cheeks warm with embarrassment. She mentally berated herself for getting distracted, and looked at the Captain.

"Nothings wrong. It's just weird watching someone you literally see in the history textbooks standing in front of you alive." She said unabashedly, telling herself that was the reason why she stared.

The Captain believed in her lie, blushing. He shook his head and wondered if that's why everyone he passed by in the suit stopped and stared at him.

Viviana sighed and looked behind her to the entrance of the Quinjet, seeing Natasha sitting in one of the piloting chairs as she worked on the control panel.

"Well, let's get a move on, Captain. We got a God to catch." She said, after she noticed Steve Rogers hadn't moved from his spot.

Steve nodded and he went up the ramp of the jet, Vivi staring. And as she stared at his back, seeing his back muscles flex and his buttocks stick out plump, she just had to add another reason why not to dislike Captain America.

* * *

In any normal jet, the flight to Germany would have taken at least five hours, but the Quinjet was no normal aeroplane. The Quinjet packed strong turbines that used less fuel and more electricity. It flies fast and smooth, although going through turbulence is unavoidable. The jet was the state of the art aeroplane technology. No other could come up with its design without it's blueprints, and no one has come close to making one except for Tony Stark, but that's to be expected when the man himself is a genius and has the money to do so.

"There he is." Natasha said.

Viviana looked at the front window of the Quinjet, seeing crowds of people on the ground surrounded by towering white pillars. A man stood out from the group and Viviana determined the man as their target since no normal human wears a green gown with gold horns for a helmet, unless of course you're a Norse God.

"He looks ridiculous." Viviana said. The man wore a long green and gold gown along with black boots. His black hair complemented well with the golden. horned helmet. The horns arched up in a curve, the tips pointing back. They were large and most likely heavy, yet the man stood tall and proud as if what he wore wasn't a burden. The man held a long staff that was as tall as him. It was silver and at the top it curved into a point, a glowing blue gem in the middle.

"You're sure that's a God?" Steve asked, standing in between the seats the women sat on.

Natasha snorted, arching an eyebrow up. "I wouldn't know. Let's take him down." Natasha said. Viviana nodded, and turned in her seat to watch as Steve moved to the back. The man then started to take his shield off his back, his arms muscles twitching for a fight.

"You ready?" Natasha asked, clicking on a switch. The back of the jet opened up, cool air blasting inside.

Steve moved to the edge of the back, looking down at the crowd. "I'm always ready." Steve said and he jumped off the Quinjet.

Viviana turned back around, staring at Natasha. Nat also stared at her, both women surprised. "He wasn't wearing a parachute." Viviana said. Nat didn't comment, not knowing what exactly to say. Instead, both women then turned to look at the front window, seeing Steve stop the horned man from an attack to the crowds of people. The two men exchanged words, standing across from each other stiffly, although Loki hid his tense posture well.

Viviana moved the Quinjet closer to where Loki stood and pressed on a button that unlocked access to the machine guns under the jet. "Ready to actually do something?" Viviana said. Nat shared a brief stare with Viviana and both nodded, coming to an understanding.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Natasha said through the intercom of the jet, although they didn't expect for the man to wave the white flag. Most of the time their enemies never backed down from a fight.

Loki simply scoffed and like lightning, he sends a blast of blue from the staff towards the Quinjet. Natasha maneuvered the jet to the left just in time before the blast of blue could hit them, although the sudden jerk of the jet made Vivi slip up and accidentally press the trigger for the machine guns. The quick shots surprised the crowds down below and they quickly scrambled up and ran away, screaming their heads off.

Captain America then threw his shield at Loki, taking Loki's distraction to his advantage. Both men then engaged into a brawl, one attacking with his shield, fists and kicks and the other shooting balls of lights and magic out of their staff.

"That looks painful." Natasha muttered, commenting about the part where Steve was hit on his side.

Viviana tried to keep up with the men's movements. They moved fast, almost as if they were dancing. Loki dominated the battle, doing more harm than the Captain. The Captain was then forced onto his back, Loki pointing the sharp end of his scepter towards the Captains helmet.

"Kneel." Loki said with his sly, commanding voice.

Both ladies couldn't hear what the God said, but they understood that it did not matter. The Captain spoke back, then got up and knocked Loki down. The men then engaged into another fight, each trying to get the best over the other.

"The guys all over the place." Natasha said, her eyes following the movements of the fight.

Viviana gripped tightly around the steering wheel of the quinjet, her own eyes following Loki's body movements. She pinpointed, with the help of her sharp eyesight, that Loki wasn't trying hard to kill the Captain. Loki was attacking with his scepter that guaranteed pain, but he was in no way hitting on the Captain with deadly blows. Vivi concluded that something wasn't right, and whatever it was, they where walking right into it.


End file.
